Changes
by TheUltimateVampire
Summary: For those of you that read and liked my story 'Depression' you should like this one as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

Alvin walked into the Seville house with a sigh. "Man it's been a long day." Alvin said closing the door. He saw Dave in the kitchen making dinner and Theodore in the living room watching television. 'Might as well go get on the computer.' Alvin thought to himself as he climbed the stairs. He opened the door to the room he and his brothers shared and saw Simon sitting on his bed staring at a knife with a blank look. "What's up Simon?" Alvin asked half shocked that Simon had a knife. Simon closed the knife and put in his pocket. "Nothing, why?" Simon asked in a bland voice. "Just wondering why you had a knife." Alvin said sitting in the computer chair. "A lot of people have pocket knives you know." Simon said getting up. "Where are you going?" Alvin asked as Simon opened the door. "To the restroom Alvin. Must I report to you every time I need to perform a bodily function?" Simon said heatedly. Alvin was a little taken aback by this but managed to say "No just wondering is all." Simon left the room closing the door roughly. "Something must be wrong with him he's been acting weird for a while now." Alvin said to himself as he turned on the computer.

Simon entered the bathroom down the hall and locked the door. He walked over to the sink and rolled up the sleeve on the left arm revealing several scars. He took the knife from his pocket and fixed the blade. Simon softly put the sharpened edge to his arm and slowly applied pressure. Closing his eyes he pulled the knife across his arm. "Fuck… me." Simon cursed softly as he opened his eyes. Blood had started to drip from his arm to the white sink. After a few minutes he dressed the cut and cleaned up the sink. Putting the knife up he looked at himself in the mirror. "I never like what I see." He said before leaving.

The phone started to ring. "I'll get it!" Theodore called out as he got up to answer the phone. He picked up the phone in the kitchen and said "Hello, Seville residence. Oh hi Jeanette… Sure, I'll go get him." Theodor set the phone on the counter and was about to call for Simon but Theodore saw he was all ready on his way down. "Jeanette's on the phone for you." Theodore said pointing to the kitchen. "Thanks Theo." Simon said with a faked smile. Simon walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hey Jeanette. You got them… I'll have to ask but I'm sure I can… Come on by, I'll call your cell phone if I can't… Love you too." Simon said and hung up the phone then turned around and saw Dave looking at him. "Where are you wanting to go so late at night?" Dave asked with a stern look. Simon swallowed and said "To a concert with Jeanette." "I just have one more question." Dave said crossing his arms. "What question is that?" Simon asked a little worried. Dave smiled and asked "Are you going to eat dinner here or out?" Simon was relieved to hear that. "Out, I believe." Simon answered. "Well then go and get ready." Dave said uncrossing his arms. "Thanks, Dave." Simon said with a real smile and then ran upstairs.

Simon burst into the room he shared with his brothers and went strait for the closet. Alvin jumped as Simon rushed into the room. "What's up with you Simon?" Alvin asked as he saw his brother looking through the closet. "Just trying to get ready to go out for the night." Simon said grabbing a black long sleeve sweater. "Where are you going?" Alvin asked turning back to the computer. "If you must know I'm going to a concert with Jeanette." Simon said closing the closet door. "Who are going to see?" Alvin asked as he surfed the web. "You wouldn't know them, Alvin." Simon said putting on the sweater. "Try me." Alvin said looking at his brother. Simon gave a sigh then turned to his brother and said "Slipknot." Alvin turned back to the computer and said "You're right I don't know them. Have a good time." "I will try." Simon said as he left the room. Simon walked down the stairs then looked in the kitchen and saw Dave still cooking. "I'm leaving Dave, bye." Simon said then headed for the front door. "Try to be back before midnight." Dave called out. "Okay." Simon called back as he exited the house.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" Dave called out from the kitchen some time after Simon left. Theodore came in from the living room as Alvin came down the stairs. They both entered the kitchen and sat at the table. Dave placed a large bowl of salad on the table then placed a tray of vegetable lasagna beside it. "Dig in boy's." Dave said as he sat down. "Where's Simon?" Theodore asked as he placed a portion of salad on his plate. "He went to a concert with Jeanette." Dave explained as he placed a piece of lasagna on his plate. "Speaking of Simon, have you guys noticed how strange he's been acting lately?" Alvin asked taking the lasagna from Dave. "What do you mean?" Dave asked placing salad on his plate. "Well for one he's been wearing black a lot." Alvin said after taking a bite of lasagna. "A lot of people wear black, Alvin." Dave said putting dressing on his salad. "What about just sitting around not really doing anything?" Alvin asked stabbing a small tomato. "Alvin, you do that all the time." Dave said taking a bite of salad. Theodore laughed aloud. "Then what about the concert he's at right now?" Alvin said eating the tomato. "What's wrong with going to a concert?" Dave asked after taking a drink of his soda. "It's some band called Slipknot." Alvin said cutting a piece of lasagna. Dave's fork clattered on his plate. "What was the name again?" Dave asked with slight worry. "Slipknot." Alvin repeated taken aback by Dave's reaction. Dave picked his fork up from his plate then said "I might need to have a talk with him. I never thought he would like such a band or genre of music." "What kind of music do they play?" Theodore asked. "It's called metal." Dave explained. "I've never heard of that kind of music. Is it fun?" Theodore asked with a smile. "Well no. It's not at all nice Theodore and I really don't think you would like it at all." Dave explained. "Oh, okay." Theodore said and went back to eating. The rest of the dinner was silent.

* * *

After so long I have finally put up another story. Now based on reviews I may or may not put up another chapter so it's all up to you readers. Good or bad I can take it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.

* * *

"Alright guys time to go to bed." Dave said after he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven. "Aw man." Alvin said getting off the couch. "Is Simon going to be home soon?" Theodore asked as he got off the couch as well. "He should be home any time." Dave said with a smile. "Alright." Theodore said then followed Alvin up the stairs.

A car pulled up to the Seville house with Simon and Jeanette in the back. Simon gave Jeanette a kiss then said "I had a hell of a time with you tonight." "Then maybe we can do it again sometime." Jeanette said then gave Simon another kiss. "I had better get going. Dave's probably going to be a little pissed that it's past two." Simon said then got out of the car. He waved goodbye to Jeanette as the car drove off. He walked up to the house and entered. A light come on in the living room revealing Dave sitting in the chair next to the lamp. "It's almost three." Dave said after he turned on the light. Simon jumped when he heard Dave. "The show ran a little late." Simon said when he calmed down. "I can look past that for now. Come in here and have a seat, Simon." Dave said motioning for Simon to sit on the couch by the chair. Simon walked over to the couch and sat down. A minute or two passed before Dave spoke "Today at dinner Alvin brought to my attention that you have been acting kind of different lately. You, as I can see, have been wearing more black clothing, sitting around doing seemingly nothing at all, and then I was told what band you were seeing with Jeanette. Now understand that you are not in trouble for all this but it just seems out of character for you and I just wanted to know if you have any problems or are unhappy. You know that you can tell me anything, good or bad, and I will not judge you but try to help you. Now is there any thing you would like to tell me?" Simon sat there a moment then shook his head before saying "My tastes are just changing." Dave watched Simon a second before saying "Alright then I'll take your word for it. Now get up to bed." Simon nodded then got up and headed for bed.

Simon quietly entered the room he shared with his brothers and walked over to his bed. He sat on his bed with a sigh. "About time you got home." Simon looked up and saw Alvin looking at him. "What do you want Alvin?" Simon asked looking down. Alvin moved to the edge of his bed in front of Simon then said "What I really want to know is what the hell is going on with you." "Nothing. Can I not take an interest in something new without somebody thinking there's something wrong with me? So I like something new, get the fuck off my back." Simon said heatedly. "You don't have to get defensive, I'm just concerned." Alvin shot back. "Just leave me alone, Alvin. I don't need your concern." Simon said giving Alvin a stern look. "Simon, I'm your brother and I know that I can be an insensitive jerk at times but when I know that there is something wrong with my brother I will try to help." Alvin said matching Simons stare. "I will tell you this one more time. There is nothing wrong with me so get the fuck off my back." Simon said then took off his glasses and laid down. "Now go to sleep." Simon said turning his back to Alvin. Alvin watched his brother a second before laying down in his own bed and falling to sleep.

"Thanks for the ride, Jeff." Jeanette said as the car came to a stop at her house. "No problem." Jeff said as Jeanette exited the car. "See you later." Jeanette said then closed the door. Jeff waved then drove off. Jeanette quietly entered her home and walked upstairs to the she shared with her sisters. She softly opened the door and gently closed it behind her. A light turned on and Jeanette turned around to see Brittany and Eleanor sitting up in there beds looking at her. "I'd say it's about time you got home Jeanette." Brittany spoke first. "The concert ran late." Jeanette explained. "What kind of concert did you go to wearing all black?" Brittany said looking her up and down. "A rock concert." Jeanette said looking down. "Open your jacket." Brittany demanded. "Why?" Jeanette asked confused. "Every time you go to a concert you wear a band shirt. Now open the damn jacket." Brittany demanded again. Jeanette gave a sigh and unzipped her jacket and took it off revealing a Slipknot shirt. "Who the hell is Slipknot?" Brittany asked after reading the shirt. "They're a band." Jeanette said walking over to her bed. "Do you have any of the CD's?" Brittany asked. "Yes, just one." Jeanette said changing into her night wear. "Let me see it." Brittany said. Jeanette finished changing then opened her CD player on her bed side table and took out the CD. Jeanette tossed the CD onto Brittany's bed then said "Take a listen, you might like it. Just not to loud you might wake Miss. Miller." Brittany picked up the CD and saw that it was a copy with the title 'Iowa' on top. Brittany got out of bed and put the CD in her stereo then pushed play. "Skip to number ten that's Simon's favorite and mine as well." Jeanette said sitting on her bed. Brittany skipped to number ten and the song began to play.

Brittany quickly turned off the stereo then turned to Jeanette and asked "What the hell kind of song was that?" "It's called 'I am hated' and it's metal." Jeanette answered. "When did you start liking this kind of music, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked. "When Simon introduced it to me a while ago." Jeanette said looking over at Eleanor. "We know you to well Jeanette. You would never like that kind of stuff. You're not the type. Why are you listening to that kind of music?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette looked away from Eleanor. "Please Jeanette. We know you don't really like that kind of music. Now please tell us." Eleanor pleaded. Jeanette sighed and turned back to Eleanor then said "It's for Simon." "What do you mean?" Eleanor asked confused. "Simon has been acting a little strange lately. He's been wearing all black and listening to music he wouldn't normally listen to. He's also been a little secluded. It's been difficult connecting with him" Jeanette said then looked away from her sisters. "So you faked an interest to be close to Simon?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette nodded. "Jeanette you need to tell Simon the truth." Eleanor suggested. "I don't think I can." Jeanette said looking back at her sisters. "How long do you think you can keep this charade up? You have to tell him the truth, the sooner the better. I'm sure he will understand." Eleanor said with a smile at the end. "Alright, I'll tell him later today after we get some sleep." Jeanette said taking off her glasses then placing them on her side table. "Good night then." Eleanor said then laid down. "Good night." Jeanette said laying down. Brittany sat on her bed and turned out the light. "Good you two." Brittany said before laying down her self.

* * *

I wanted to put this up last week but some stuff hapened and I was unable to do so but it's here now. If you liked it then review. If you can give advice then do so in a review. If you hate the story then say so in a review. Good or bad just review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put it on here this far into the story? I think you get the idea, Right?

* * *

Simon opened his eyes and sat up. He grabbed his glasses off the bed side table then put them on. He looked around and saw that his brothers were still asleep. Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost eight. "I must be the first one up." Simon said to himself as he got out of bed. He left the room closing the door softly behind him then walked to the bathroom. After entering he locked the door then walked up to the sink as he took out his pocket knife. He placed the knife by the sink then rolled up his sleeve revealing the bandages from yesterday. Simon took the bandages off and saw that the cut he had made yesterday was starting the healing process. He picked up the knife and fixed the blade then placed it on his arm. He winced at the pain as he slid the knife across his arm. Simon watched the blood drip from his arm. "It's almost mesmerizing. There's a somewhat calming effect to blood." Simon said laying his head on the sink counter. Simon watched the blood drip for a while longer before dressing it in fresh bandages. He cleaned the sink and stuffed the used bandages in his pocket before leaving.

Jeanette woke up a little after nine. She got out of bed and put on her glasses then looked around to see that her sisters were already up. She left the room and headed down stairs. When she reached the bottom she headed into the kitchen and saw Eleanor cooking with Miss. Miller. "Good morning." Jeanette said sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning dear." Miss. Miller said flipping a pancake. "Morning Jeanette." Eleanor said mixing some batter. "Where's Brittany?" Jeanette asked. "Still in the bathroom." Eleanor said still mixing. "Not any more." Brittany said entering the kitchen. Brittany sat at the table in front of Jeanette. "You know I've been thinking and I say you need to just dump Simon." Brittany said after sitting down. "Brittany!" Eleanor said turning around. "I have thought about it." Jeanette said looking down at the table. "You have?" Eleanor asked surprised. Jeanette nodded. "You said he's been acting a little strange, I don't think that's any thing to break up over and didn't you say you were going to talk things over?" Eleanor asked sitting down at the table as well. "I am going to talk to him. But it's not just the way he's been acting, it's his whole attitude." Jeanette said looking back up. "What do you mean?" Eleanor asked. "He gets angry at small things, spaces out when you're talking to him, and other things. His personality has become… dark." Jeanette explained. "Do you think something might be wrong with him?" Eleanor asked concerned. "I don't really know. That's why I'm going to talk with him later today." Jeanette said leaning on the table.

Some time after four there was a knock at the door of the Seville house. Alvin opened the door to reveal Jeanette. "Hey Jeanette. Here to see Simon?" Alvin asked when he saw it was Jeanette. "As usual." Jeanette said with a smile. Alvin opened the door wider to allow Jeanette to enter. "He's in our room." Alvin said closing the door. "Thanks." Jeanette said then started up the stairs. When Jeanette got to the top of the stairs she could hear music coming from the three brothers room. She knocked on the door. "It's open." She heard Simon call. Jeanette opened the door and walked in. When she did Simon looked up from his bed. "Hey Jeanette." Simon said sitting up. Jeanette closed the door then sat next to Simon on his bed. "Who is this you're listening to?" Jeanette asked. "A Norwegian black metal band called Dimmu Borgir." Simon answered. "Could you turn it down, please? We… need to talk." Jeanette asked. "Uh, sure." Simon said a little confused. He got up from his bed and turned the stereo off. He walked back over to Jeanette and sat beside her. "What do you want to talk about?" Simon asked looking at Jeanette with concern. Jeanette took a deep breath. "We need to talk about the way you've been acting lately." Jeanette said looking into Simons eyes. "I don't understand?" Simon said with confusion. "Simon you've changed so much in the past few months. You have to of noticed it your self." Jeanette explained. "So my tastes have changed, so what?" Simon said. Jeanette sighed. "Simon that's not what's going on. If there's anything bothering you, you can tell me." Jeanette said placing her hand on his shoulder. Simon stood up and turned to Jeanette then said "There is nothing going on I promise." Jeanette looked at the floor then back up at Simon. "I can't be with you any more Simon." Jeanette said then stood up. Simon was in shock. Jeanette headed for the door. "Jeanette wait." Simon said turning to Jeanette. Jeanette opened the door and said without looking at Simon "I'm sorry Simon but I don't like what you've become and because of that I can't be with you." Jeanette left the room closing the door as she did. Simon sat on his bed in disbelief staring at the door. His heart was in shambles as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

* * *

I Know that it's a little shorter than the other chapters but I felt it was a good place to end the chapter. Well R&R. Do it I dare you to review this story. Come on just do it already I know you want to review so do it, I'll give you a cookie!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Come on, really? You get the idea by now I'm sure, right?

A/N: Sorry for not up dating sooner. I had writers block for a while and some family matters came up, but still I am sorry. Please forgive me.

* * *

Jeanette walked into her home. She headed strait for the room she shared with her sisters. When she entered she saw Eleanor reading a book and Brittany reading a fashion magazine. Jeanette sat on her bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Brittany and Eleanor put what they were reading away and sat by there sister. "What happened Jeanette?" Eleanor asked putting her arm around Jeanette. Jeanette sniffed trying to hold her tears back. "I… I broke up with Simon." Jeanette said as her tears defied her and streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Jeanette." Eleanor said hugging Jeanette to comfort her. Brittany was going to say something but closed her mouth seeing that Jeanette was hurting. Brittany hugged her sister as well and said "It's going to be alright Jeanette."

A few days passed after Jeanette ended her relationship with Simon. Dave sat at the kitchen table with Alvin and Theodore. "Poor Simon." Theodore said leaning on the table. "Yeah he took the break up pretty hard." Dave said with his arms crossed. "What can we do to help him?" Alvin asked. "Well I do have those four tickets to that play tonight, I got last week. Lets see if he would like to go, it might help take his mind off of everything." Dave suggested. "I'll go ask him." Alvin said then got up from the table and head up the stairs. When he got to the room he knocked on the door. "Come in." Alvin heard the hurt that was still in Simons voice. Alvin opened the door and saw Simon propped against his headboard. "Hey Si. We were all wondering if you would like to go and see a play tonight?" Alvin asked a little nervously. Simon shook his head then looked up at his brother and said "No, you guys go. I still need time to think things over. You guys don't have to break off plans because of me. I'll be alright here alone." "Alright Si." Alvin said then headed back down stairs. He entered the kitchen and shook his head. "He said he still needs time to think about things and that we should go without him." Alvin explained. Dave nodded then said "Well I guess he does need a little space. We'll go see the play tonight and let him stay here to think." Alvin and Theodore nodded in agreement.

Dave took Alvin and Theodore to the play and arrived home a little past eleven. "Man that was boring." Alvin said as they entered the house. "It wasn't that bad Alvin." Theodore said entering the house after Alvin. "It was a three hour play." Alvin pointed out as he and Theodore entered the kitchen to get a snack after the long play. " I guess I should have looked over the estimated run time a little better." Dave said as he closed the door. Dave took his off his jacket and turned on the living room lights. When he did he saw that the liquor cabinet he kept locked had been smashed open. Dave dropped his jacket and ran into the kitchen where Alvin and Theodore were raiding the fridge. "We need to find Simon right now." Dave said with a panicked look on his face. Alvin and Theodore turned to Dave. "What for?" Alvin asked. "He might be hurt now help me find him." Dave said then ran towards the basement knowing that was Simons refuge. Alvin and Theodore headed upstairs. "Go look in Dave's room and I'll check in ours." Alvin said as they reached the top. Theodore nodded then headed for Dave's room. Alvin rushed to there room.

Alvin burst through the door and looked over the room and saw Simon sitting on the edge of his bed with his back to him. Alvin walked over to Simon as he did he noticed various empty bottles of alcohol around Simons bed. "Simon?" Alvin questioned as he got closer to his brother. Simon turned his gaze to his brother and Alvin noticed he had been crying. Simon smiled at the site of his brother. "It doesn't hurt any more Alvin." Simon said then raised his left arm in view. Simon had cut Jeanette's name into his arm. Alvin gasped at the site of Simons arm. "It doesn't hurt any more, the pain is gone." Simon said looking at his arm then raised the knife to his arm and cut it again. "It no longer hurts." Simon said happily then passed out. Alvin ran to the open door and shouted "DAVE!"

Dave ran as fast as he could to Alvin. When Dave came to the door he saw Theodore Alvin holding Simon in his arms yelling "You better not die Simon! I'll ever forgive you if you die on me!" Dave ran over to Alvin and said taking Simon in his arms "We have to get him to the hospital right now Alvin. Theodore I need you to get a towel or something to wrap around his arm." Dave said then rushed out the door followed by Alvin and Theodore. Alvin ran ahead of Dave and opened the front door and car doors. Dave carefully placed Simon in the back seat of the car then headed for the drivers seat. Alvin got in beside Simon. Theodore ran out the house closing the door behind him and rushed into the car with a towel. "Okay guys wrap his arm in the towel and put some pressure on it, alright?" Dave said as he started the car and headed for the hospital. Alvin and Theodore did as Dave had told them. As Dave rushed to the hospital a police officer flashed his lights. "Son of a Bitch!" Dave said looking in the rear view mirror. Dave reluctantly pulled over. "Come on come on get out of the damn car." Dave said heatedly. When the police officer came to the window Dave lowered the window and spoke fast "Officer we have to get to the emergency room fast one of my boys might bleed to death." The officer looked in the back and saw the bloody towel. "Alright I'll give you an escort." The officer said then ran back to his car.

Dave rushed Simon into the emergency room followed by his sons and the police officer. Dave ran up to the registration desk with Simon in his arms. The woman behind the desk looked up and saw the state Simon was in and jumped from her seat. She grabbed a red phone on the wall beside her and spoke into it almost yelling "We need a stretcher out her now!" In very little time a stretcher was brought out with a team of people. They got Simon on the stretcher and took in the back. "Sir I need some information about the boy." The woman from the desk said as Dave watched them take his son into the back. "Sir." Dave blinked then looked at her. "I need some information about him so we can help him." Dave was breathing heavy but managed to nod.

* * *

REVIEW! Good or bad just do it! Do it or I'll delete this story! You have all been warned!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I... will... not... put... another... one!

* * *

Simon slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Simon asked aloud. "Simon you're awake!" Dave exclaimed when he looked up to see Simon sitting up in bed. Dave got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Simons bed. "What's going on?" Simon asked when Dave was by his bedside. "You're in the hospital Simon. You've been here for about three days." Dave said putting a hand on Simons shoulder. There was a heated throbbing on Simons left arm and when he looked at his arm the memories came back like a flood. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he remembered every thing. Dave saw the tears in Simons eyes then asked "What's wrong Simon?" Tears streamed down Simons face as he looked up at Dave and said "I'm sorry, Dave. I'm sorry for every thing I've done." Dave pulled Simon into a hug and said "You don't have to be sorry for anything Simon." Dave pulled away then continued "I'm just happy you're alright." Simon gave a weak smile. "How about I give a call to Miss. Miller and have her bring Alvin and Theodore up here?" Dave asked with a smile. Simon nodded and said with a smile "Sure." "I'm sure they'll be really happy to know you're awake. I'll be right back, ok?" Dave asked. Simon nodded. With that Dave left the room.

The phone began to ring at the Miller house. "I'll get it!" Miss. Miller called out from the kitchen. She walked over to the phone drying her hands on a dish towel. "Hello." Miss. Miller said answering the phone. "Hey Miss. Miller it's Dave." Dave said on the other end. "Why hello David, is everything alright?" Miss. Miller asked worried. "Everything's just fine in fact Simon just woke up a few minutes ago." Dave said happily. "Oh that's wonderful news to hear." Miss. Miller said letting her worry go. "Also I was wondering if you could bring Alvin and Theodore up here to see Simon?" Dave asked. "I'll have to bring the girls too, if that's fine with you, David?" Miss. Miller asked. Dave thought for a second then said "That's fine it should be good for all of them." "Well alright I'll be there as soon as I can get everyone in the car." Miss. Miller said then switched ears. "You know the room number right?" Dave asked making sure. "You don't have to worry about that David." Miss. Miller answered. "Alright I'll see you all when you get here." Dave said. "You won't even have time to blink." Miss. Miller said then hung-up the phone. Dave hung-up the phone he was using and gave a small sigh. "I hope it's ok for Jeanette to be here right now." Dave said then gave another sigh and headed back to Simon's room.

"Boys, girls come into the living room, I have some great news!" Miss. Miller called up the stairs as she headed for the living room. The five chipmunks came down stairs then entered the living room. "What's the good news?" Eleanor asked after every one had entered. "Simon is awake!" Miss. Miller almost shouted with excitement. Happiness came over the chipmunks. "Can we go see him?" Alvin asked with excitement. "Well David just called and said it was alright to bring you all along. So everyone hurry to the car." Miss. Miller said with a smile. They all hurried to Miss. Millers car.

There was a knock at Simon's door. "Come in." Simon called. Miss. Miller opened the door and let everyone in. "Simon!" Theodore shouted and ran to Simon's bed and grabbed Simon into a hug. "Nice to see you too, Theo." Simon said with a small laugh. "Hey Si, how are you doing?" Alvin asked when Theodore let go of Simon. "Fine I would have to say." Simon said with a small smile. "That's good to hear." Eleanor said giving Simon a smile. "I am surprised to see Brittany here." Simon said looking over at the pink clad chipmunk. "What you don't consider me a friend?" Brittany asked looking sternly at Simon. "Just kidding Brittany." Simon said smiling at her. "So was I." Brittany said giving Simon a wink. Simon looked around for Jeanette but didn't see her. "Where's Jeanette?" Simon asked everyone. "She was here a second ago." Miss. Miller said looking into the hall. "I'll go find her." Brittany said leaving the room.

Brittany found Jeanette in the waiting area with tears in her eyes. Brittany walked over to Jeanette and sat by her. "You okay Jeanette?" Brittany asked putting her hand on Jeanette's back. Jeanette shook her head. "What's wrong Jeanette?" Brittany asked worried. Jeanette stared at the floor and said nothing. "Please Jeanette talk to me. I want to help you, so tell me what's wrong?" Brittany pleaded. Jeanette looked up into Brittany's eyes then took her glasses off to wipe her tears away. "I don't think you will be able to help me, Brittany." Jeanette said putting her glasses back on. "Well I can try. I'm not as self centered as I used to be you know." Brittany said defending herself. Jeanette looked at her sister a second then said "I feel responsible." "Responsible?" Brittany asked confused. "For what happened to Simon." Jeanette said looking down. "He done this to himself. Why should you feel responsible for what he did?" Brittany asked. Jeanette stood from her seat and turned to Brittany and said "Because I knew there was something wrong with him but I didn't dig, I didn't question him, I didn't…I didn't stick by him through his most troubled time. I pushed him over the edge and it put him in the hospital, almost killed him." Tears flowed from Jeanette's eyes. Brittany stood up and pulled her sister into a hug. "Don't blame your self for this Jeanette." Brittany pulled out of the hug and looked her sister in eyes and said "Look at it this way, maybe this was the scare Simon needed to snap him back to his old self. If you talk with him now you might be able to get some answers out of him." Jeanette wiped her tears away once again and asked with a smile "You think so?" Brittany nodded then said returning the smile "I'm sure of it. Now lets go see Simon."

* * *

CHAPTER 5! What you think? Like it? Don't like it? Review or Simon will die!

Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Diclaimer: THAT'S IT I'M GOING POSTAL WITH THIS DISCLAIMER! (Takes out gun and shoots the disclaimer.) Take that!

* * *

"Well we need to get going." Miss. Miller said looking at the clock on the wall. "Do we have to go?" Theodore asked a little saddened. "Seeing as it's almost ten, I'd have to say yes." Miss. Miller answered. Everyone was walking out the door when Jeanette stopped and said "Miss. Miller…" Miss. Miller turned to Jeanette and asked. "What is it dear?" "Do you mind if I stayed here tonight?" Jeanette nervously asked. Miss. Miller thought a second then said "You'll have to ask David?" Jeanette turned to Dave and asked "Could I stay the night?" Dave turned to Simon and asked "What do you say Simon?" Simon looked at Jeanette who was looking at him then said "I would love for you to stay." A smile came to Jeanette's face. "We'll then the rest of us will be back tomorrow." Miss. Miller said then proceeded onward. Brittany stopped and whispered into Jeanette's ear "See, he has changed. Talk to him tonight." Brittany gave a wink then followed the others.

Around three in the morning Jeanette awoke from the small couch she was sleeping on. She looked around to see that Simon wasn't in his bed. She got up from the couch and walked into the hall the nurse was sitting at her computer looking over some paperwork. Jeanette walked up to the counter then said "Uh, miss…" The nurse looked up at her and asked "Do you need something?" "I was wondering if you knew where Simon Seville would have gone?" Jeanette asked. "Yes, he said he was feeling a little restless and that he was going to walk around for a bit in the waiting area." The nurse answered the pointed the way. Jeanette then nodded before saying "Thank you." After that she went to find Simon.

Simon was sitting in a chair looking out at the night. "There you are Simon." Came Jeanette's voice. Simon looked over at Jeanette as she walked up to him. "Oh, hi Jeanette." Simon said as she sat down in the chair to his left. "So, what are you doing out here?" Jeanette asked after she sat down. Simon looked out the window again and said "Just thinking is all." Jeanette looked out the window as well then asked "Mind if I ask what about?" Simon gave a sigh then said "Everything that's happened. How could I have done all this like an idiot." Simon raised his left arm then continued. "I keep thinking about how I don't want to take these bandages off because I'm afraid of what I might see." Simon put his arm back down. "I keep asking my self why I drug you along with me." Simon said then looked over at Jeanette who was watching Simon intently. "You look like you're searching for answers." Simon said looking into Jeanette's eyes. Jeanette looked away and said "I guess I am looking for answers." "Well in order to give answers I must know the questions. If you have anything you want to ask go ahead and ask and I'll answer." Simon assured her.

Jeanette thought about how to ask him but came to only one word. "Why?" Simon was a little puzzled at the question and asked "Why?" "Why did you change?" Jeanette asked looking at the floor. "So that I would be left alone." Simon said with his gaze at the floor as well. Jeanette looked up at Simon then asked "Left alone? What do you mean?" Simon gave a small sigh then said "Everyday at school I would be tortured by others. Mentally and physically. I dreaded going to school, it felt like I was being punished for being a good guy and doing what was right. It was never all that bad until high school. That's when it got out of hand." "Yes, I remember you would go home early do to injuries." Jeanette said as she listened. Simon nodded and continued "No matter how I begged them to stop they wouldn't. It seemed like they would go out of their way just to harm me any way they could. Over time it all weighed me down. It changed and turned me into something that I knew I wasn't and didn't want to be. At first I started cutting my self to relieve all the emotional stress. After that everything I listened to didn't reflect how I felt until I stumbled upon metal. Then I started to dress in the way I felt." Simon looked over at Jeanette then at the floor before continuing "That's when I started to take you with me into my self destruction and exile. But maybe you're the reason I didn't kill my self a long time ago."

Jeanette was taken aback at what Simon had said. "You thought about… killing your self?" Jeanette asked concerned. Simon nodded. "When?" Jeanette asked placing a hand on Simon's should. "Right before I asked you out a few months ago." Simon said turning his gaze towards Jeanette. "You kept me alive. You gave me a reason to live." Simon said placing his hand on hers. Jeanette pulled her hand away and said with tears in her eyes "But you're here because me, I let you down." Simon placed his hand on Jeanette's shoulder and said "You didn't let me down. I drove you away with the way I acted. If you hadn't of left me I would still be the way I was, but thanks to you I realized what I was doing. You actually saved me that day Jeanette." Jeanette wiped the tears from her eyes. "Really?" Jeanette asked looking at Simon. "Yes, really." Simon said then pulled Jeanette into a kiss. When they broke the kiss Simon asked "Was that a good thank you?" Jeanette smiled and said "The best one I've ever had." Simon smiled then pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

OMG! After so long the final chapter is here! Sorry for the delay my computer crashed and I lost every thing so I had to rewrite the last chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. I' might make an epiloge but I'm not sure about it so if you want me to make an epiloge say so in a reveiw. NOW REVIEW! Please?


End file.
